I Missed You Too
by PippyLI
Summary: What would happen if Stanley actually went through to call his brother? This takes place in "The tale of two Stans." I own nothing. Feel free to comment and give me feedback!


**Hey guys! Here is my attempt at a Gravity Falls fanfiction! So I was just trying to sleep and then BOOM! My idea for this story popped up in my head and it has been nagging at me 'till I wrote it. Feel free to comment and give suggestions, and all is appreciated!**

 **So here it is! ~enjoy :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Stanley Pines walked up to the payphone. Today was the day, he finally built up enough courage to do it. He was going to call his brother. It has been merely 5 years since he last spoke to him, heck even saw his face. Even though he wouldn't show it, he missed his brother dearly. About every night since that day he has been kicked out, he would lay awake at night sulking in regret and thinking how his life would be if he didn't break that dumb machine. He had let his feelings get in the way of what is important for his family and this is the price.

Stanley closed his eyes and took a deep breath once he reached his destination. Wouldn't want to have a nervous breakdown in the middle of the call, now would he? He opened his eyes, with a pinch of hope, he began to dial the number he knew by heart.

 **Ring Ring…**

 _You can do this Stanley…_

 **Ring Ring…**

 _It's just your brother, plus he probably misses you too._

 **Ring Ri-Click**

"Hello! This is Stanford Pines."

Stanley held his breath and was silent for a few seconds. What if Ford's still mad? What if he just messes up things even worse? Just say Hello. Yeah, just a simple "Hello" should do the trick. Nothing too big, nothing too small. He'll just let things go off from there.

"H-Hey Stanford, it's me, S-Stanley."

On the other side of the phone, Stanford stood there with his eyes widened and mouth agape. This is the first time he heard his brother's voice in over 5 years. Sure he knew he would hear his voice again, but not during this time. Especially when a certain someone knows he's still a bit mad. He had been so caught up in his studies here in Gravity Falls about the anomalies and so forth, he almost forgot all about Stanley. His brother. But why would he call now? After that long period of silence? He was honestly expecting him to be calling or crawling back and begging to be let in the house again after about a month after he had been thrown out. He soon realized he had been silent for too long. Stanford, with a bit of suspicion, replied.

"Hi Stanley…"

"So, uhm, how are things going? You still living with Ma and Pa?"

Stanford mentally face palmed. "No, I moved out. We are almost 24, Stanley," he said bluntly. _And the fact that I'm going places and you're not._

Stanley let out a nervous laugh through the phone. "Pshh… Yeah I knew that… just testin' ya, you know?"

Even though it was through the phone the awkwardness and tension continued to grow each passing second. Though the brothers were close and nearly inseparable during their early years, the bond they had was long gone with no sign of returning. After a few moments the question popped up in Stanford's head.

" By the way, Stanley… why did you call me exactly?"

And there it is. The question Stanley wished he wouldn't ask, but he did. _Welp, here we go._ He sighed and started talking.

"L-Look, I know you probably still don't want to talk or have anything to do with me… but the reason I called was because I still want you to know that I am sincerely sorry about what I did. You were mad, and I can respect that. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't hurt when you gave me the silent treatment when I got thrown out. Though against all odds, I just… I just want you to know that I miss you and still think of you as my best friend and brother."

During the last few sentences, Stanley started to get teary-eyed as well as his voice getting weaker by the second. He quickly noticed this and wiped his tears away. (not that it matters because no one is around him for miles…) A few seconds passed. When it reached a minute, his anxiety began to kick in when he didn't here his brothers voice. _What if he hung up? Oh hot belgian waffles, he probably didn't believe me and left halfway through, thinking this was nonsense._

"Uhm… I don't know if you're still he-"

"No, no… I'm still here."

On the other side, Stanford rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. He sighed. If you could look into his mind, it would be like a mini-war. He was mentally debating whether he should forgive Stanley or not. He did sabotage his whole future, but he did pretty well without getting into an incredible Top-of-the-Rank college. Didn't he? In addition to that, he is _still_ his brother, his family, his twin. Stanley really wanted a second chance, huh. He said the only reasonable response he could mix up in his brain.

"Ok Stanley… If what you are saying is what you truly feel and aren't just scrambling a bunch of words together to make up some apology… then I'll give you a second chance. And to be honest… I did pretty well without getting into that school."

Stanley fist-pumped the air. Happy would've been an understatement for what he was feeling. Even though no one could see it, he was smiling like mad. He was going to finally get his brother back! But before he could celebrate properly, Stanford spoke again.

"But on one circumstance… if you ever mess up or mess with my life again I will never _ever_ forgive you. Got that?"

 _Well depending on how bad it is, but if I said that, it would make me lose my motive._

Stanley gulped. "O-Ok, got it. Loud and clear. 100%."

Stanford was about to say his goodbyes and hang up the phone to go back to his research, but remembered to say something.

"Oh and, Stanley?"

"Yeah?"

A smile reached it's way onto Stanford's lips.

"I missed you too."


End file.
